In the Name of the Rebellion
In the Name of the Rebellion é o episódio de duas partes da quarta temporada da série Star Wars Rebels. Resumo Parte Um Chegada à Yavin 4 thumb|left|240px|Os Espectros chegam em Yavin 4. O Gauntlet sai do hiperespaço, voando em direção ao planeta Yavin e sua quarta lua. A bordo, Sabine Wren observa que eles estão quase lá. Ezra Bridger se pergunta como iria ser os rebeldes em Yavin 4, e Kanan Jarrus responde que eles são muito mais equipados do que a Célula Fênix. Ele afirma que Hera Syndulla lhe disse que todos os membros sobreviventes do esquadrão fazem parte desta unidade agora. Chopper bipou furioso, e Kanan disse severamente ao droide astromecânico que, de acordo com as ordens de Hera, ele estaria tomando banho de óleo quando eles chegarem, quer ele goste ou não. Pousando no Grande Templo, eles são recebidos por Garazeb Orrelios, membro dos Espectros, que os recebe na Lua. Sabine, brincando, pergunta a Zeb se ele ficou mais fraco enquanto ela estava fora, e ele começa a mostrar os recém-chegados ao redor. Kanan pergunta onde está Hera e Zeb explica que ela está em uma missão de abastecimento. Ezra se maravilha com todos os diferentes tipos de naves, e Zeb diz a ele que há células rebeldes aqui de toda a galáxia, antes de notar, pessimista, que ainda não é suficiente para derrotar o Império Galáctico. Em resposta, Ezra diz que se eles podem ajudar Ryder Azadi e Lothal, isso é bom o suficiente para ele. Um alarme soa quando eles encontram Rex, que os cumprimenta. Ezra pergunta a ele quando Hera deveria voltar, e Rex, percebendo algo no céu, aponta e diz a Ezra que ela está chegando agora, chegando quente com o que restou de seu esquadrão. O esquadrão de Hera, composto de caças e bombardeiros BTL-A4, voa em direção à base enquanto Rex e vários funcionários de solo convergem na área. Ela relata que está chegando para um pouso de emergência e ordena que Wedge Antilles despeje combustível de seu caça. Todos os Y-wings estavam fumando, e os outros jogam seu combustível também. Hera estende o trem de pouso. Quando a área de pouso é liberada, o caça de Hera faz um pouso forçado, parando perto de onde os outros Espectros estão esperando. Um soldado abre a escotilha do Y-wing para ajudar Hera a sair. Quando ela põe os pés no chão, Chopper rola e bipa. Hera, inicialmente não percebendo, responde que seu astromecânico não conseguiu. Quando ela registra a presença de Chopper, ela o abraça e diz a ele que poderia tê-lo usado naquela corrida. Wedge e outros dois pilotos se aproximam, perguntando se Hera está bem. Hera diz a Wedge que o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua, tranquilizando os pilotos que, se não fosse por suas habilidades, as coisas teriam sido piores. Ela diz aos pilotos para se limparem. Kanan, aproximando-se, observa que ele viu piores aterrissagens. Hera fica feliz em ver os outros Espectros e fica surpresa que Sabine tenha voltado à Rebelião em vez de ficar com a família em Mandalore. Sabine responde que sua família aqui precisa dela mais. Os Espectros estão alegremente reunidos quando são interrompidos por Alexsandr Kallus, que está usando um uniforme de oficial rebelde. Ele afirma que acha a reunião "legal", mas observa que agora é hora de voltar ao trabalho, como Mon Mothma solicita a presença deles. Reunião thumb|220px|Reunião de Bail Organa. Na sala principal de reunião, Mothma parabeniza Hera por suas ações heroicas em salvar seu esquadrão. Hera responde que tudo o que ela quer saber é o que deu errado, e Mothma responde que Bail Organa, participando da reunião por holograma, pode ter a resposta. Organa exibe um holograma de uma base imperial, explicando que é a nova estação de retransmissão do Império em Jalindi. O General Jan Dodonna diz que odeia admitir, mas a informação de Saw Gerrera estava certa, afinal. Rex se pergunta como o grupo desorganizado de Saw tem informações melhores do que o Grupo Massassi, e Kallus responde com raiva que é porque Gerrera não se importa como ele consegue. Ezra observa que Saw obteve resultados, e Mothma responde com severidade que a Aliança não maltrata seus prisioneiros. Em resposta, Ezra se pergunta como os rebeldes devem fazer missões com a estação de revezamento operacional. Kallus tem uma ideia, e sugere que as transmissões da estação sejam ouvidas, para que os rebeldes possam redirecionar suas operações para evitar frotas imperiais. Mothma gosta do plano, e Hera afirma que sua equipe está à altura da tarefa. Quando Dodonna pergunta se sua nave pode não ser detectada pelo Império, Hera responde que eles não chamam isso de Fantasma para nada. Mothma atribui aos Espectros a missão. Quando a reunião termina, Ezra fica perguntando quando eles vão ajudar Lothal, como seu pessoal foi prometido apoio. Hera diz a ele que agora não é a hora, e Mothma leva Ezra de lado para falar com ele. Ela explica que ela entende como ele se sente, como seu mundo natal de Chandrila também está sofrendo sob o domínio do Império. Mothma afirma, no entanto, que existem milhares de planetas sofrendo sob o domínio do Império, e que a Aliança tem que ver o quadro maior. Ela também lembra Ezra que o recente ataque de Thrawn era a prova de que os rebeldes ainda não estão prontos para travar uma guerra aberta contra o Império. Ezra relutantemente aceita seu ponto. Pontos de vista opostos thumb|left|229px|Saw Gerrera fala com os rebeldes via holograma. Depois de escurecer, Ezra encontra Kanan meditando fora do templo. Enquanto ele caminha para fora, um droide astromecânico branco e verde o segue brevemente. Kanan pergunta a Ezra o que está errado, e Ezra explica que ele pensou que vir para a base principal da Rebelião significaria que eles poderiam ajudar seu planeta ainda mais rápido, mas agora parece mais longe do que nunca. Em resposta, Kanan diz a Ezra para se sentar e encontrar seu centro. Após um curto período de tempo, Ezra diz a Kanan que, embora ele saiba que Saw é extremo, pelo que aconteceu em Geonosis, parece-lhe que Saw é o único líder rebelde que não se importa com toda a política. Kanan lembra a Ezra que o que é realmente importante é como eles escolhem lutar, não apenas pelo que eles escolhem lutar. Ezra entende isso e diz que eles podem estar lutando do jeito errado. Só então, o droide branco e verde projeta uma imagem gigante de Saw, que se dirige aos membros da Aliança Rebelde. Ele afirma que os rebeldes estão agora conscientes da ameaça que o revezamento de Jalindi representa, e pinta os líderes da Aliança como covardes que não farão o que for preciso para vencer. Um técnico pergunta a Mothma, aproximando-se, se ele deveria desligar a transmissão, mas ela diz a ele para não falar como ela quer falar com Saw. Quando ele a vê, Saw diz a Mothma que sua rebelião não tem vontade de vencer o Império. Mothma afirma que ela não será lecionada sobre estratégia militar por um criminoso, que Saw dá uma risadinha ao apontar que o Império os vê como criminosos. Em resposta, Mothma responde que os Partisans atacam civis, matam inimigos que se rendem e quebram todas as regras de engajamento, apontando que isso os faz afundar ao nível do Império. Saw invoca a explosão de paixão de Mothma, afirmando que este é o líder de que a Rebelião precisa e perguntando onde isso aconteceu antes. Ele diz a ela que quando a Rebelião é destruída, e o reino do Império através da galáxia não tem oposição, ela pode pelo menos se contentar em saber que ela jogou pelas regras. Mothma ordena que o técnico desligue a transmissão e ordena que o público volte às suas tarefas. Enquanto todo mundo se afasta, Ezra fica sozinho, pensativo. Jalindi thumb|214px|Chopper, Ezra e Sabine, prontos para ir. A bordo do Fantasma enquanto ele viaja através do hiperespaço, Hera e Kanan descrevem o plano: a nave passará alto sobre o relé enquanto Ezra, Sabine e Chopper pulam, não usando seus foguetes até o último minuto para evitar serem detectados. Depois que eles instalaram um pico para tocar nas transmissões do prato, o Fantasma chegará em baixa para buscá-los. Quando ela faz perguntas, Ezra observa que esta operação não vai realmente prejudicar o Império. Sabine aponta para Ezra que foi um comentário, não uma pergunta, mas concorda que ele tem razão. Hera responde que se eles destruírem o revezamento, o Império apenas construirá outro. Ezra protesta a missão novamente, e ela o repreende severamente, apontando que suas ordens não estão em debate. Hera, sentada no cockpit sozinha, é abordada por Kanan, que pergunta o que ela está pensando. Ela admite que concorda com Ezra, já que depois do que aconteceu com seu esquadrão, tudo o que ela quer agora é ferir o Império da mesma maneira que eles continuam machucando os rebeldes. Kanan responde que é Gerrera falando, não ela, e que ele está confiante de que ela fará a coisa certa. Hera diz que não sabe mais o que é a coisa certa. O Fantasma sai do hiperespaço acima de Jalindi, e Kanan lembra Hera para embaralhar a assinatura da nave para que os Imperiais não o detectem. No porão de carga, Ezra responde ao sinal sonoro de Chopper, dizendo-lhe que, embora ele não precise de um jetpack, ele gosta de usar um. Sabine lembra Ezra que ele não pode ativar seu foguete muito cedo, ou eles serão detectados pela estação. Quando Ezra pergunta sobre ativar seu foguete tarde demais, Sabine brinca que ela gosta de arte abstrata, mas não tem vontade de ser, antes de saltar para fora. Ezra vira a viseira do capacete e pula para fora, com o Chopper resmungando um segundo depois. A queda livre do trio em direção ao revezamento, com Sabine contando os medidores à medida que avançam. Zeb está preocupado com eles, e Kanan lembra que eles precisam ir rápido para não serem detectados. Ezra, Sabine e Chopper ativam seus jetpacks depois de passarem a marca de quinhentos metros, mas eles ainda estão caindo muito rápido, e Ezra se preocupa que eles vão cair. Sabine e Ezra pousam perto da borda do prato e continuam descendo em direção ao centro. Dentro da estação de retransmissão, o oficial de monitoramento de comunicações percebe uma breve interrupção no sinal, devido ao impacto dos rebeldes pousando no prato. Disse para pegar em algo, Ezra pega uma das antenas menores, e pega Sabine quando ela passa. Os dois são então forçados a desviar rapidamente de Chopper enquanto ele passa, antes que o droide astromecânico coloque as plantas na antena principal e tombe para trás no convés, causando outra interrupção no sinal. Ezra e Sabine correm para checá-lo e, depois de ser corrigido, Chopper começa a reclamar, o que leva Sabine a afirmar que está bem. Enquanto o trio está prestes a começar a trabalhar, Zeb diz a Kanan e Hera que um cruzador leve imperial chegou. Ezra, Sabine e Chopper são rapidamente forçados a correr para o outro lado da antena para se esconder da linha de visão do cruzador, e Ezra relata que ele não acha que o cruzador os viu. Sabine abre um painel e ela e Chopper começam a trabalhar. Ela diz ao droide para tocar no relé de comunicação secundário, e os dois instalam o pico. Eles são imediatamente agraciados com uma transmissão do comandante do cruzador, o Marauder, solicitando a liberação do acoplamento. Sabine percebe que eles acidentalmente entraram no canal de comunicação principal e ordena a Chopper que coloque a nave na estação para que os imperiais não percebam que algo está errado. Ezra tem uma ideia diferente e pede a Chopper que o faça passar. Afetando um sotaque, Ezra afirma ser o comandante da estação, e diz ao Marauder que eles não eram esperados para outra rotação, e que desde a sua chegada precoce está causando problemas, se eles não pudessem voltar amanhã. O Capitão do Marauder exige saber com quem ele está falando, e Ezra afirma que ele é o Comandante Brom Titus. Em resposta, o oficial pergunta, incrédulo, se isso é algum tipo de piada, já que, coincidentemente, ele é Brom Titus. Ezra graceja que isso é muito típico de sua sorte, assim que o prato começa a se inclinar. Enquanto Ezra grita para Chopper consertar, ele e Sabine entram na vista da ponte do Marauder, onde Tito se pergunta para o que ele está olhando. Entregaram um par de eletrobinóculos e Tito ficou irritado ao ver Ezra acenando timidamente para ele, reconhecendo o garoto de seus encontros anteriores e exigindo que alguém lhe desse o comandante da estação. Complicações [[Ficheiro:In_the_Name_-_Marauders_End.png|thumb|left|239px|Ezra, Sabine e Saw testemunham a destruição do Marauder.]] Sabine entra em contato com Hera para uma coleta, explicando que eles foram vistos. Ela joga em Ezra alguns detonadores, para que os rebeldes consigam resgatar algo dessa missão. Stormtroopers emergem, e Ezra e Sabine lutam contra eles. Ezra diz a Sabine para plantar os detonadores enquanto ele luta contra os soldados. Como Sabine é forçada a ficar de bruços no convés enquanto desvia dos parafusos, Ezra ordena que Chopper realinhe o prato, e os soldados estão desequilibrados, deslizando para trás. A bordo do Marauder, Titus é informado de uma pequena nave se aproximando, e ordena que as armas da nave sejam preparadas e seus novos caças sejam lançados. À medida que o Fantasma se aproxima, Zeb fica alarmado ao relatar dois defensores TIE sendo lançados da viatura, forçando Hera a interromper sua aproximação. Ela manda Zeb entrar na torre. No prato, Ezra ordena que Chopper incline novamente, e Ezra e Sabine deslizam em direção à borda, seguidos pelos stormtroopers. Sabine pega um suporte no suporte que sustenta um dos pequenos pratos secundários e pega Ezra antes que ele escorregue pela borda, enquanto os stormtroopers passam. Enquanto isso, o Fantasma voa pelos pilares de pedra vermelha, perseguidos pelos Defensores. Zeb, de maneira útil, aponta que eles não são TIEs normais, mas "os desagradáveis". Hera diz a ele para concentrar seu fogo, já que seus escudos não duram para sempre, e Zeb responde que ela deveria dizer isso a eles. Em resposta, Hera ressalta que ela ainda é a melhor piloto. Kanan pergunta se ela quer testar isso, e quando Hera pergunta o que ele está pensando, ele diz a ela para voar para o nevoeiro. Zeb pergunta como Hera deveria ver lá embaixo, e Kanan responde que não, porque ele vai. Hera diz que ela deve realmente confiar em Kanan para passar por isso, e ele responde que ele sabe que ela faz. O Fantasma mergulha no nevoeiro, e Kanan começa a dar instruções Hera através dos pilares. Um dos defensores logo cai, incapaz de navegar. No Marauder, um oficial informa que outra nave chegou e está se movendo para a posição de ataque. a nave, um U-wing Partisano, dispara contra o cruzador, derrubando seus escudos defletores e causando grandes danos ao seu quarto de ré. Tito retruca que eles ainda têm armas e ordena que o cruzador seja trazido para lidar com o novo atacante. Sabine se pergunta quem é, e Ezra responde que, embora ele não saiba, eles são seus novos favoritos. A nave pára quando Ezra e Sabine correm em direção a ele, e uma porta se abre para revelar Saw Gerrera, para surpresa de Ezra e Sabine. Ele lhes dá a cabeça para cima, e solta três pacotes de bombas de prótons para fora da porta, avisando que ele colocou as bombas em um pequeno estopim. Ezra e Sabine deram de ombros e aceitaram a oferta de um elevador de Saw. Ezra contatou Chopper para dizer-lhe para ir junto. O trio de bordo do U-wing de Saw, que voa para longe. Os stormtroopers no prato vêem os explosivos, e um ordena que os outros corram para ele. Titus, em sua viatura, ordena que sua tripulação siga o transporte rebelde em fuga, mas é tarde demais quando as bombas explodem, destruindo o revezamento de Jalindi. O Marauder, tendo tido a má sorte de se posicionar bem acima do ponto de detonação, é pego na onda de choque e explode também, matando Tito. O Fantasma, retornando depois de ter lidado com o segundo defensor, testemunha a explosão. Hera fica chocada, imaginando se Ezra e Sabine eram responsáveis e os contata. Ela fica aliviada quando Ezra relata que eles estão seguros, mas seu alívio é atenuado quando Saw diz que eles estão em sua nave. Enquanto o Fantasma e o U-wing fogem de Jalindi, Hera diz a Saw que está vindo junto para pegar seu pessoal. Só então, um Destróier Estelar sai do hiperespaço e lança os caças TIE, levando Saw a responder que não há tempo, então eles terão que sair. Ele pergunta a Ezra e Sabine se eles estão vindo, e Ezra aponta que eles não têm outra opção agora. Saw sugere a Edrio que Ezra e Sabine gostariam de "lutar com um exército real por uma mudança". Depois que o U-wing de Saw pula para o hiperespaço, Kanan pergunta a Hera se ela está preocupada sobre onde Ezra, Sabine e Chopper estão indo. Ela responde que não está preocupada com aonde estão indo, mas com quem estão indo, antes que o Fantasma''entre no hiperespaço. Parte Dois Missão de Saw No hiperespaço, Saw diz a Ezra e Sabine que eles deveriam agradecê-lo. Ele pergunta se eles preferem executar tarefas de Mon Mothma, ou fazer algo que realmente faça a diferença. Ezra e Sabine estão interessados, e Sabine o compara com o que eles fizeram em Mandalore recentemente. Saw explica que é por isso que ele precisa da ajuda deles. Os dois estão surpresos, e Saw explica que desde sua viagem a Geonosis, ele está investigando por que o Império dizimou a população de um planeta inteiro e o que eles estão escondendo. Ele traz um holograma da Estação Faos e explica que ele tem informações de que o Império está movendo secretamente a carga através da estação. Ezra e Sabine concordam em ajudar com a missão. Chopper acha que isso é uma má ideia, mas Ezra diz que ele saiu do mercado. Ao chegar, Sabine está cética de que há algo estranho acontecendo na estação, já que não há sinal do Império. Saw aponta que o Império está escondendo coisas à vista de todos. Percebendo que há muitos droides, Sabine diz a Chopper que ele deve fazer uma pintura. Saw diz a Edrio para trazer o U-wing para pouso. Enquanto Saw, Ezra e Sabine desembarcam, Chopper está relutante, não gostar de sua nova pintura de disfarce preto e amarelo. Sabine diz a ele para parar de reclamar e comenta que ela acha que gosta mais do que a laranja de sempre. Chegando em um compartimento de carga, Saw aponta o cargueiro 2716, e diz que eles vão embarcar se escondendo em um contêiner de carga, uma estratégia que Ezra e Sabine estão familiarizados. Chopper disfarçado reboca o engradado a bordo. Uma vez em segurança dentro de um dos porões de carga do cargueiro, os três saem do contêiner. Saw entra em contato com Edrio e diz a ele que seu rastreador foi ativado, e espera por coordenadas transmitidas para uma pickup. O cargueiro pula no hiperespaço, e Edrio segue logo depois no U-wing. Carga secreta Verificando o conteúdo do porão de carga, Saw encontra um datapad afirmando que os engradados presentes estão cheios de materiais de construção naval, que ele observa que são usados para construir a Marinha Imperial. Ele vê isso como prova de que o Império está construindo algo. Sabine ressalta que os materiais poderiam ter vindo de Corellia ou de qualquer outro planeta com estaleiros, e as retortas de serra que ainda têm mais seguram para verificar. Ezra pergunta aos outros se eles podem ouvir "cantando", e Sabine diz que eles não ouvem nada. Saindo do porão, eles evitam um par de stormtroopers, e Sabine observa que Saw poderia estar em algo afinal. Saw ordena Chopper para hackear o manifesto da nave, e o droide descobre que há um shuttle imperial em espera 12, o que leva Ezra a observar que isso confirma que o cargueiro não é uma nave civil. Chopper também descobre que o destino da nave é o remoto e vazio setor de Tonnis, que viu suspeitos seria o lugar perfeito para esconder alguma coisa. Ezra aponta que pode ser apenas o local de um encontro. Chopper revela que o hold 17 é uma área restrita, e Saw anuncia que eles irão para lá. Chegando à porta, Ezra avisa a Saw para não começar uma comoção para tentar entrar, pois chamará atenção indesejada. Quando Saw pergunta se ele tem um plano, Ezra responde que ele tem um droide. No interior, os stormtroopers de guarda ouvem bater na porta e abrem para encontrar Chopper no corredor. Eles ordenam que ele saia, e Chopper choca o soldado principal. Os soldados atacam o salão para lidar com o droide, onde são emboscados por Saw, Sabine e Ezra, com um soltando um grito estridente antes de ser subjugado. Os três rebeldes arrastam os soldados inconscientes de volta para o compartimento de carga, e Saw especula que o contêiner de carga colocado de forma proeminente na baía tem o que ele está procurando. Abrindo-a, Sabine encontra um grupo de prisioneiros. Ezra sugere que os prisioneiros devem ser o que o Império estava guardando, mas Saw aponta que o Império tem prisioneiros em todos os lugares. Um dos prisioneiros, Mich Matt, afirma que ouviu alguns stormtroopers falando sobre o sistema Jedha, e suspeita que a carga que eles estão procurando provavelmente veio de lá. Matt explica que ele costumava ser um técnico para o gerador de energia central de Coruscant, e que o Império tentou contratá-lo para longe de seu trabalho. Quando ele recusou a oferta, como ele não queria deixar sua família, o Império o levou de qualquer maneira. Ele explica que todos os prisioneiros são técnicos de energia e reatores. Prioridades diferentes thumb|213px|Os rebeldes libertaram vários técnicos contratados. Ezra afirma que eles precisam levar os prisioneiros a um lugar seguro, mas antes que qualquer coisa possa ser feita, Chopper os alerta para outra patrulha de tropas de assalto, e Ezra faz com que todos os prisioneiros voltem para o contêiner enquanto os rebeldes se escondem. Um deles, um homem Theelin, é visto pelos soldados quando ele entra no caixote, e os soldados abrem a porta e o arrastam para fora. Eles exigem saber quem soltou os prisioneiros e onde estão os outros guardas, mas são rapidamente emboscados pelos rebeldes, que os atordoam e acrescentam seus corpos aos dos soldados que já estão dentro do caixote. Ezra reitera que eles têm que tirar os civis da linha de fogo, e Saw sugere que eles levem os prisioneiros para a segurança através da nave espacial no porão 12, mas Sabine aponta que ele será guardado. Ela sugere usar as cápsulas de fuga e que os rebeldes sabotem o hiperdrive da nave para fazer a nave sair do hiperespaço para que eles possam voar para longe. Ezra, Sabine e Saw partem para fazer isso, enquanto Chopper leva os prisioneiros para as cápsulas de fuga. Os dois grupos se esgueiram pela nave, esquivando-se dos stormtroopers. Quando os prisioneiros entram em duas cápsulas de fuga, o Ithoriano diz a Chopper que ele é um droide muito bom. Quando Sabine e Saw passam sorrateiramente por uma porta, Ezra ouve o canto novamente, vindo de trás, e os três decidem investigar. Sabine abre a porta para ser confrontada por um trooper da morte, que Saw atira rapidamente. Ela lança algumas bombas de fumaça e os rebeldes atacam. Enquanto os rebeldes começam a atacar os troopers da morte no nevoeiro, um dos disparos de Saw atinge a misteriosa carga da baía, levando o comandante dos soldados a pedir seus subordinados. recuar. Ela é a única que consegue escapar, enquanto os rebeldes derrubam os outros. Ezra está preocupado com o trooper da morte restante, mas Saw diz a ele para não se preocupar com eles, pois ele suspeita que encontrou a carga que estava procurando. A carbonita que congela a carga evapora, e o conteúdo choca os rebeldes: um gigantesco cristal kyber. Ezra observa que isso é o que ele ouviu cantando, como o cristal em seu sabre de luz fez quando ele o encontrou. Sabine avisa-os para afastar seus engenheiros, já que seu tamanho grande o tornará instável. DT-F16 informa o capitão da nave, Wells, que os rebeldes sob o comando de Saw Gerrera tomaram posse do cristal e alertaram o Diretor Krennic. Ela ordena que o capitão mande todos os seguranças a bordo e purgem todos os compartimentos de fuga. Chopper percebe que as cápsulas estão sendo descartadas e ordena que os prisioneiros saiam de seus casulos. Eles estão confusos, enquanto Chopper os manda de volta para o compartimento de carga onde eles estavam sendo mantidos. Matt brinca que ele não acha que este é um resgate muito bom, e Chopper rola em sua perna. Saw insiste que eles têm que deixar o cargueiro chegar ao seu destino, para que eles possam descobrir o que o Império estava planejando fazer com o cristal. Ele suspeita que, dados os técnicos feitos prisioneiros, o Império está tentando munir os cristais de kyber. Ezra e Sabine argumentam que o bem-estar dos prisioneiros é mais importante, e Ezra pede a Saw para guardar o cristal enquanto ele e Sabine lidam com o hiperdrive. Chegando à sala de máquinas, Ezra e Sabine lidam rapidamente com os guardas. Enquanto Sabine se prepara para tirar a nave do hiperespaço, Saw aparece e atordoa ela e Ezra, declarando que nada o impedirá de descobrir quais são os planos de seus inimigos. Sabotando o cristal kyber thumb|left|243px|DT-F16, o comandante imperial dos troopers da morte. O comandante DT-F16 e seus reforços stormtrooper entram no compartimento de carga onde o cristal estava sendo mantido para descobrir que estava faltando. Ela entra em contato com o capitão, que começa a dizer alguma coisa, e o comandante o interrompe, afirmando que ela sabe que, se o cristal se perder, é a cabeça dele para ele. Ela é informada de que a nave perdeu o contato com a sala de máquinas e começa a ir até lá. Na sala de máquinas, Sabine e Ezra acordam, encontrando-se algemados. Sabine diz a Ezra que isso é o que seu "amigo" fez, e Ezra pergunta a Saw por que ele fez isso, e por que ele trouxe o cristal kyber para a sala de máquinas. Saw explica que está convencido de que o Império está construindo uma super arma, e que eles têm que descobrir o que é. Percebendo que a nave está prestes a sair do hiperespaço, Saw diz a Ezra e Sabine para olharem na tela, mas mostra apenas espaço vazio e um único Destróier Estelar. Saw afirma que ele está disposto a ir ao limite que ele faz para garantir que ele seja sempre o vencedor, e explica que ele perdeu tudo, incluindo seu planeta. Ele acende o sabre de luz de Ezra e o coloca no hiperdrive, antes de disparar contra a outra seção da unidade, fazendo com que o cristal comece a absorver energia. A bordo do Destróier, o Capitão Slavin é informado de que há rebeldes presos a bordo do cargueiro, e ele ordena que um grupo de embarque seja enviado para garantir a segurança. O U-wing de Saw, pilotado por Edrio, chega, levando Slavin a abrir fogo, mas ele ordena que seus artilheiros parem quando o transporte se aproxima do cargueiro, já que é muito perigoso atirar nele com o cristal a bordo. Na sala de máquinas, Ezra e Sabine conseguem persuadir Saw a soltá-los, mas recusam a oferta de uma carona. DT-F16 e vários stormtroopers chegam, mas dois dos soldados são eletrocutados pelas descargas de energia do cristal, levando o comandante a recuar e ordenar que o navio seja abandonado. Saw os despede, esperando que eles se encontrem novamente, antes de irem para o seu passeio. Ezra pergunta a Sabine se ela pode impedir que a bomba de Saw exploda, e ela responde negativamente, afirmando que o cristal apenas absorverá energia até descarregar, o que será em breve. Escape e encontro thumb|229px|O explosivo cristal Kyber consumiu o Cargueiro 2716 e o Destróier Estelar de Slavin. O explosivo cristal Kyber consumiu o Cargueiro 2716 e o Destróier Estelar de Slavin. Saw e Edrio fogem no U-wing, e um oficial reporta a Slavin que os scans mostram que o cristal kyber não estava a bordo do navio rebelde. Slavin ordena que o cargueiro esteja seguro. Enquanto Ezra e Sabine fogem pelos corredores, Ezra ordena que Chopper entre em contato com Hera e leve os prisioneiros para a nave espacial, independentemente dos guardas. No porão 12, Chopper e os prisioneiros se aproximam da nave da classe Lambda, e Matt diz aos guardas que Chopper foi ordenado a evacuá-los. Um dos stormtroopers afirma que a espaçonave é reservada para o comandante, e Chopper leva os dois soldados para fora. Os prisioneiros embarcam na nave. Neste ponto, DT-F16 e seus soldados restantes chegam e tentam retomá-la. Felizmente, Sabine e Ezra estão bem atrás deles, e eles rapidamente tiram o comandante e seus soldados, escapando na nave espacial com os prisioneiros. Ezra diz a Sabine que ele está pegando uma leitura massiva de energia do cargueiro. Sabine percebe que é tarde demais para fugir para o hiperespaço e decide colocar o Destróier Estelar entre a nave espacial e o cristal kyber. Quando a nave passa pela ponte, Slavin o reconhece como a nave do comandante e se pergunta para onde ela está indo. Ele é então informado de que o Destróier Estelar está detectando algo crítico a bordo do cargueiro; Percebendo que a desgraça é iminente, Slavin profere um piedoso "Oh não". No cargueiro, o cristal grita furiosamente quando chega ao ponto crítico e explode, destruindo tanto o cargueiro quanto o Destróier Estelar de Slavin. Na nave espacial, Sabine coloca todo o poder nos escudos, mas a onda de choque da explosão frita os motores. Sabine comenta que eles não estão indo a lugar nenhum. Ezra se recosta na cadeira e suspira, mas, nesse momento, o ''Fantasma chega para pegá-los. Vendo os destroços, Hera se pergunta o que Ezra e Sabine fizeram, e Zeb comenta que o par não pode ir a lugar algum sem explodir algo. Esdras mais uma vez acena com uma expressão envergonhada, enquanto Sabine enruga as palmas das mãos. No hiperespaço, Hera diz aos prisioneiros que eles serão levados para casa, e Matt informa a ela que eles decidiram se juntar à causa dela. Ele explica que eles achavam que, uma vez que o Império estava tão ansioso para usar suas habilidades, seria melhor usá-los para a Rebelião. Hera agradece a eles. Kanan está inquieto com o que o Império poderia estar fazendo com os cristais, observando que esta é a segunda vez que os Espectros destruíram um gigante cristal kyber para mantê-lo fora das mãos do Império. Sabine pergunta se realmente é possível usá-las, algo sobre o qual Kanan não tem certeza. Esdras sugere que o Império já esteja prestes a vencer uma guerra que a maioria da Aliança Rebelde não acredita que já tenha começado. , Prisoner #1 *'Phil LaMarr' as Bail Organa, Stormtrooper *'Derek Partridge' as Commander Brom Titus *'David Acord' as Edrio Two Tubes *'Michael Bell' as General Dodonna *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Imperial Bridge Officer, Rex *'David Oyelowo' as Kallus *'Genevieve O'Reilly' as Mon Mothma *'Forest Whitaker' as Saw Gerrera *'Nathan Kress' as Wedge Antilles *'André Sogliuzzo' as Captain Slavin, Stormtrooper #3, Stormtrooper #6 *'Jennifer Hale' as Commander DT-F16, Prisoner #2 *'Stephen Stanton' as Death Trooper #1, Imperial Officer #1, Stormtrooper #4 *'David Shaughnessy' as Imperial Captain, Imperial Officer #2, Mich Matt |crew= }} Notas e referências Categoria:Artigos fora-de-universo Categoria:Episódios de Star Wars Rebels